The Prince Stole My Princess
by livefreely9
Summary: Courtney thinks that Duncan is finished with her when he doesn't write back from the TDA set, but when a handsome Arabain prince comes to propose to her will Duncan step in or is Courtney to be Queen? rated T, nothing bad; Arabia is not a real place
1. Chapter 1

** For those of you who preferred the prince stole my princess here it is!**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want it to be true, but I had to face facts. Duncan was done with me, he didn't want me anymore.....he had moved on.

When Gwen dumped Trent it must have been for Duncan. I never really had a good felling about her from the beginning. But Duncan had, or at least I thought he had more class than that, but I guess I was wrong.

I was sitting in my room mopping, we all got to stay at a hotel similar to playa des losers close to the studio. Why am I sure that Duncan is done with me you ask? Well, it goes like this. Chris said that we could write to the contestants still on the show through the studios mail system. I sent him a letter every week and it's been like five weeks and he hasn't written back. The postage is free and they are giving paper, so he has no excuses.

Maybe I should just move on too....

_No! Courtney! Don't give up like that!_

Who are you?!

_I'm your consiesus, you in a way._

Okay.....why are you here?

_To tell you that you still love Duncan and you always have!_

No I!- well......so! He doesn't care about me anymore!

_Something's up. You know that he likes you back! Maybe he hasn't gotten your letters!_

Yeah, or maybe he forgot about me!

" Courtney? Are you in there" Bridgette asked from outside my bedroom door.

" _got to go!, bye!"_

" yeah" I replied.

" the aftermath show is about to start!, come on!" she said then left.

The prince's POV( weeks later)

" but father! I do not wish to marry that wretched girl!!" I screamed at my father king of (A/N uh.......Arabia! Okay.)

" son you need to marry princess of Turkey so that you may become King of Arabia! Like your father!" he yelled back

being prince had It's perks no doubt about it, but when you have to have an arranged marriage when you are only 16. That can be a bummer.

Excuse me I'm being rude. My name is Prince Derek Kingston, of Arabia. I am only six-teen yet I am being forced to marry princess Francis, of Turkey. She was okay I guess.......okay she was the worst! She had this horrible matted hair, and smelled like rotting eggs, she weighed like 300 pounds! Worst of all she had no competitive edge at all, and had no idea how to stand up for what's right which is very important trait for a ruler of a country.

" but she's disgusting father!" I screamed!

" son go to your room, and think about what you have done." my father said.

I stormed up the marble stair case to my room, yeah I live in a castle, and a tower. Cliche right? My room was mostly white, wit the exception of my red rug. My bed had a mahogany finish and the floor was pure ivory. To top it all off I had a chandelier made of pure crystal hanging from the ceiling. Yeah, what a life right?

I flopped down on my bed and sighed deeply. Ever since I was a boy I thought that I would marry a _beautiful_ princess and sweep her off her feet on a white horse. If I tried to lift Francis I'd kill myself and the horse.....I chuckled at the thought.

I pulled out a box full of old kid junk out from under my bed that I had held onto. I took out my old journal and flipped to the back page. When I was little I had drawn a picture of what I thought of my future princess to look like. She had mocha skin like mine, but with black eyes and brown hair, while my eyes were blue and my hair black.

I wanted to stop thinking about it so I turned on the television, and started flipping through the channels. Then my butler Gerald came in.

"Sir Derek?" he asked.

" yes Gerald?" I replied not taking my eyes off the screen.

" your father sent me to check on you to see to that you are alright." he said

" yah, I'm just peachy due to the fact that I'm marrying a buffalo." I said sarcastically

" yes, well your father wanted me to tell you that if you were to find another bride by the month's end then you can call the marriage off, and marry another maiden." he said

I stopped ti television randomly and stared at him. " are you serious?" I asked.

" yes sire, but you only have three weeks." he replied.

" oh, where am I to find a bride in three weeks?!" I screamed!

Then a show came on the television, it was a rerun of Canadian show called uh, total drama action? I sat to watch for a moment.

Then I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life she was wearing a dark purple dress and a sparkling tiara.

" wait a moment" I said

I grabbed my journal and compared the girl to my picture.

" yes! Yes Gerald she is the one!" I said

" uh, sire who?" he replied

" the girl from the show, she is the girl of my dreams! Don't you know what this means! That I will not have to marry Francis!!" I yelled in joy

I looked at the screen again, I must know her name.

" In the castle held princess Courtney........." the television said

" Courtney! A beautiful name! Gerald! Tell my father I have chose my bride, and me must set forth to Canada to find her!" I said

I took one more loom at the tv,

" we will be together soon my dear" I thought to myself.

* * *

**so! What do you think? Review because I can't read minds! :)**

**for those of you who are confused....the first POV is during the second aftermath, and the second is during the fairytale challenge and the reat is going to take place right before the finale. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi! Next chapter! **

**And yes he doesn't yet know that Courtney is a real princess so this should be interesting..**

**No, seriously, I make up each chapter as I go.... LOL! So I'm open to suggestions wherever I can squeeze them in. :)**

Courtney's POV

Well, this is it. I'm going to face him again. I will admit that my outburst was a bit, ahem, extreme. But I really thought he still cared about me after he got so jealous for Justin liking me.

Oh, well maybe after this whole thing is over and Duncan and I part ways I may be able to find someone who likes me for my person, and not just because I'm "hot" or how ever that pervert portrayed my appearance.

I'm walking to the set of the final aftermath were we have to watch Duncan and wanna be girl battle it out for the money. Walking beside me to my left is Trent, and to my right is Gwen. Obviously they were using me to separate them. It had been awkward for them after the break-up I felt bad for them because they were nice together. Like me and- NO! I'm not thinking about him! Finally we reached the studio!

" Alright everyone! It's been a long season full of excitment." Geoff said.

" and we are going to be watching the final two battle it out for the million in our finale aftermath!" Bridgette said.

" True that, truthfully I'm kind of sad watching the season come to an end., it rocked!" Geoff said

" are you kidding me?! this season sucked eggs!, I had to wear that stupid wig, and get electrucute by eels!" heather screamed.

" okay, I do believe that this season wasn't the best, but for other reasons thean Heather's "suhhering" " Courtney said.

" what kinds of things did you have in mind Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

" wait, did I say that out loud?! that was meant to be an inner thought!" Courtney yelled quickly covering her mouth.

" well you said it, so what did you have in mind?, I'm guessing ethier you losing, or....the roigh time you had with Duncan on screen, you tottaly still dig him." Geoff said.

"NO! no, that's not it!" Courtney said quickly thinking of an excuse to say, true Duncan was the reason that she was upset but she couldn't let them know that.

" I mean, what about how split some of the friends on this show have become, like when Lashawna said those things about us and fake cried, I'll admit I was mad but hasn't she always been nice to us before?" Courtney said. She really didn't care but she needed an excuse and she needed to get some anger out.

" well, it's not only that she betrayed our trust!" harold said.

" oh, please you of all people are going against her, you her was over last season, tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing if you were her.' Courtney said.

Everyone was silent.

" aww, thanks girl! sorry about thos ethings I said about you." Lashawna said

" whatever, I needed to get my thoughts out." Courtney said looking down, she thought about Duncan again.

" OH LASHAWNA! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" Harold yelled going over to Lashwawna and they hugged.

I looked up at Gwen and Trent who were actually smiling and holding hands. I wish that Duncan could see the old me, the one that wasn't influenced by this stupid second season.

" aww, what a touching moment....OKAY! touching moment over!" Geoff said, " lets talk with some of the booted off campers from the past episodes from out last aftermath, and remember, our winner will be first one coming in stage right so watch out! first up, Justin!"

Everyone cheered as Justin came out and sat on the couch.

" Hay everyone!" Justin said.

" sup man, heard your modeling agancy fixed your face after the season." Geoff said.

The audience was quiet for a moment.

" haha, that come out wrong........" Geoff said.

" It's alright, turns out the damage wasn't what I thought it was." Justin said

" so Justin" Brigdette said cooeing over him. " how were you feeling after being kicked off.

"well I- " Justin was cut off by the sounds of long french horns cutting him off.

" woah, did someone finish already?" Lindsay asked.

" They shouldn't have.." Bridgette said.

A man wearing a purple and red uniform came in, he had a feathered hat and puffy sleeves, he was also carrying a note.

' uhhhh, can we help you dude?" Geoff asked from the couch.

" here ye, here ye, thy royal prince Derek of Arabia comes forth." the guy said.

Then came in a boy about my age wearing a green botton down shirt with black trousers and fancy black business shoes. He was fairly tan, with coal balck hair slightly draping over his deep blue eyes, they reminded me of Duncan's...I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him again. I wonder what he could be here for.

" what up with the fancy prince guys?! I didn't order a prince for this show! someone is getting fired! Chris said!

" come yourselves all, I am here to claim my bride, for I have seen her from this show and she is the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen." Derek said

" oh oh! is it me? " Sadie asked

" ah, no it's obviously me!" Katie retorted

" SILENCE" the guy in the purple suit said.

" I seek the one named Courtney." Derek said.

I was speechless, what he had just said hit me like a ton of bricks, ME?!, me? how could he possibly want me? Everyone gasped and looked at me with then started walking over to me and took my hand to kiss it lightly. What else could possibly go wrong!

" what's up guys!" Duncan said running into the studio stage right, apparently he had beat beth to the finish.

I had to ask.......It was silent for a couple moments before Duncan took in the people here. Then to may dismay he noticed Derek stading very close to me and holding my hand. I had to ask!!!!!

" Courtney...who is this guy?" Duncan asked.

* * *

**woah.....okay, even I didn't see that coming and I wrote it..So what do you think? review because I can't read minds!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while ether, I'm kind of slow at updating, but remember! Reviews encourage me! :)**

Duncan's POV

Who was this guy? I just won the million and I came in here expecting a big welcome and congratulation but I come in to some guy trying to put the moves on my Courtney! Well, she used to be mine...but... like..... still!

" Courtney? Who is this guy?" I ask, she couldn't have found someone else already, she was voted off like practically yesterday.

"Well, you see......he's um...." Courtney started

"I'm prince Derek of Arabia, and who may I ask are you?" he said

"Uh, well _Derek_ I'm the guy who's girlfriend you're sort of with over there." I said with venom dripping from every word.

The entire room was silent you could almost choke on the tension and awkwardness of the entire situation. I didn't care if this guy was the king of the world I didn't like him. Geoff finally spoke up.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken you two broke up when Courtney was voted off" Geoff said smirking.

I didn't say anything, because I was rapidly going through my brain FOR something to say, he did have a point. If I could just talk to her in private and tell her how much I wanted her back then I would but I didn't want to sound like a sap on national television.

"Well,.........Courtney's not a princess! Doesn't she have to be a princess for you to marry her?! "I said, oh yeah, that was good.

"In the laws of Arabia princes and princesses are free to marry whom ever they chose rather royalty or not." said a guy standing next to Derek who sort of looked like a servant or something.

Damn I thought they had me cornered.

"So then it is settled, madam Courtney and I shall be wed, of course if she is to agree." Derek said looking down at Courtney.

Everyone immediately turned their heads towards Courtney who looked as if she was about to throw up from nervousness. I prayed she would say no but what hope did I have! She was probably pissed at me! Courtney's eyes searched through the room for an answer, when her eyes landed on mine, we stared for a moment then she looked down sadly like she was about to cry.

"I-I" Courtney started.

*Commercial break*

"Are you ugly?" said the announcer guy.

" like really ugly?"

" well worry no more with this cream that I'm going to tell you will make you less ugly!"

"With this new cream, pretty cream, you will look better than you ever have before!"

"Here are some are satisfied customers!"

" DON'T BUY THIS PRODUCT DUMBASS!" said a horribly ugly and angry person.

"Well there you have it!" the announcer guy said.

"Pretty cream is a .99999 cent value but order know and I'll give it to you for 76.37!"

"So go out and get yourself some pretty cream dumbass!"

Warning: This commercial is not for those who cannot take a joke and is not meant to offend anyone if you have any comments please don't call because I don't want to know.......maybe I should have put this at the beginning of the commercial........oh well!

*end of commercial break*

" I-I, of course prince Derek." Courtney said.

When those four words come out of her mouth my heart was sucked into a black hole. I stood there with my mouth agape for a moment.

"Wonderful! The plans shall be made! For now we will have to stay here but she will travel back to Arabia in a week to be wed!" he said taking Courtney's hand again.

Courtney's POV

I really felt bad doing that to him but he let me go. Now I've moved on. What was I supposed to do?! Decline his offer?! That wouldn't look good on national television. Neither did dumping Duncan but I had to get over him! He took my hand and lead me out of the aftermath set, and I tried to plaster on a fake smile.

"As I said in a week I will back to fetch you for the wedding, but until then I regret that I have to leave you until then to plan and talk to my father about the change in plans." he said

He started to leave in his limo.

"Oh how foolish of me! Here." he said and he put a black velvet box into my hand.

I opened it slowly to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring that sparkled even with little sun. I gasped at the precious rock.

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring, and her grandmother's as well" he said as helped me to get it on my finger.

"Derek it is beautiful." was all I could say.

"I will be back for you, for I am not allowed to stay in the country too long and I have to return to the palace to make the wedding preparations." he said

then we stared at each other for a moment, each of us smiling. Not fake smiling this time, but a real smile. That was weird because I wasn't sure why I was happy. Maybe I would like being with him, this had all happened so fast that I hadn't even taken the time to notice him. Now that I look he is very handsome, with his skin tone a soft chocolate and his hair strikingly black. He was very cute, maybe this would work out. I wasn't one of those love at first sight believers until now.

I mean I didn't fall for Duncan until......NO! I'm over him! Then we both started to lean in until our lips touched. The kiss lasted for three seconds until we pulled away.

"So...I will see to those arrangements." he said love struck

"Yeah..." I said love struck also.

I watched his limo speed off to the airport. Thinking that this might actually work. Then I had a bad thought....what was everyone else going to say? Well, better to find out sooner than later. I walked back into the aftermath studio looking at the engagement ring. When I got into the studio no one was there, the show must have ended. I took a seat on the edge of the bench until my thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms grabbing me from behind.

I tried to scream but they covered my mouth before I could say anything, then dragged me off out of the studio and into the now night air. The same day that I get engaged I could also be murdered! What next!

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Who took Courtney?! The only way to find out is to review! I love to hear from you guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello all! For those of you who read my story, seven and a half seas**, **sorry, I meant to update yesterday but the document manager wouldn't upload it.**

** I'm sort of a slow update between my school work and swimming, I update when I can, so be patient with me! :)**

Duncan's POV

I couldn't believe that she had said yes so quickly! Arranged marriages like that are so 300 years ago. Something was definitely up. She had just left with the guy, and before I could go after her they congratulated me for the money, blah, blah, blah, I know what you really want to hear is what happened next. They said that the money would be given to me after the cost of my juvie bail was paid.

I couldn't stop thinking though about the whole situation in general. Why had she not refused? Sure he was handsome I guess, but wouldn't she want tot think about it first? Marriage is a big decision....and ...well. Yeah. Not that I would uh, want anything to do with her in that department now anyways...uh. Okay, fine. I was hoping that when the series ended we would hook up again. I knew she still wanted me. You could see the shock and almost sorrow in her eyes...THAT'S IT! This prince Derek guy must be forcing her to marry him! He probably has the entire army set up around a predetermined perimeter to make sure Courtney doesn't go anywhere.

I had to save her! When Courtney came back in I would pretend to kidnap her so that we could get away. They must have something holding her to this like a hostage, or blackmail or something. That we could move to Mexico, change our names and live together. Yes! I'm so smart! I knew she still wanted me. My million could get us more than we needed to get away from here.

I waited until she came back in, hiding behind the curtains. I saw her coming in looking at something on her finger, when she came into range I made my move.

I grabbed her around the mouth making sure that she wouldn't be able to scream. Then ever so gently but firmly, not wanting to hurt her, snaked my arm round her waist and started to drag her away.

"Mmm!" muffled Courtney under my hand. She was going to be pissed but she'll thank me later.

I couldn't say anything my voice would give me away. After about 5 minutes of struggling she gave up and passed out in my arms. I then carried her bridal style to my room and laid her down on the bed while I made a call.

"Hello?" the man on the other line asked

"Is this Marco" I asked

"Duncan! What's up man? It's been a while." Marco said

"I'm fine, but I need your help." I said

"Is it about your girl Courtney?" Marco asked

"How did you know" I asked bewildered

"I saw the episode, she's marring some foreign prince or something." Marco continued

"Yeah about that, I have a theory that this isn't something she wants to do. They may have blackmail against her or something." I stated

"Uh...you sure man, that's a little extreme, you might just be paranoid." Marco questioned

He was right, I may be paranoid I had to find some proof. Then I heard the voice of that henchmen Gregory o the other side of the door talking into a phone.

"Yes sire, everything is in order, she will not leave the area until you return." he said into the phone

I knew it! I was right! I had to get her out of here. I walked away from the door, I heard what I needed to hear.

Gregory's POV

"No sire, the entire area is surrounded no one can get in to harm your fiancé" I said into the phone.

Duncan's POV

"Yo, Duncan you still there?" asked Marco still on the phone

"Yeah, listen, I'm sure my theory is true, I have proof. I need you to get my transportation to Mexico. I'll pay you just need to hook us up." I said

"Yeah man, I think I can get you across the border with out being shot." he said sarcastically "DUDE! What are you thinking?! You can't get down to Mexico from Canada! Not with Arabian forces after you!" he exclaimed

"All I'm asking is for you to try." I continued

"*sigh* alright! I can get you to a train that can take you across the border to an airport in Nebraska that can take you the rest of the way." Marco reasoned.

"Awesome dude!" Duncan exclaimed "Just tell my what time and where to be." I said

I got the address and the time of the train. They were run by non-government foundations so we would be low on the radar. Hopefully Courtney would stay asleep until we got on the train. I could use one of the cars here to get her to the train.

I looked down at Courtney who was still asleep peacefully. I sighed.

"Don't worry Princess you're safe now." I whispered to her.

**Do I know drama or what? And how stupid is Duncan. LOL review please next chapter is the train ride. Ohhhhh, Courtney is going to be soooooo mad!** **:) review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAHAHAHAHA!** **I have come to take over the world!!!!**

**.........................well...........okay not really......BUT! I will add another chapter to this story! :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA**.

* this scene takes place on the train, because I thought I'd get to this part first and not bore you with the details on how they got there*

Courtney's POV

Oh, my head. What happened? I remember fainting from exhaustion when I was being carried off. OMG! I was kidnaped!

I quickly sat up to learn that I was in what looked like a wooden crate, like one that would carry smaller crates on a train. The entire inside was made of wood, and in the little light that there was I could make out that I was surrounded by giant crates.

I tried to stand up but I lost my balance and fell over again. Then I realized that I was moving. I must be on a train then. Only questions were how I got here, and where I was going.

Suddenly I heard a rattling form behind me, startled, I grabbed whatever was at hand to defend myself. Which at the time was an empty beer bottle. The noise came closer and I started to shake and sweat with fear. Swallowing hard I prepared myself for whatever I was about to face.

Then I saw the shadow coming out of the corner, so I sneaked up on it and turned the corner ready to strike at my captor. Only to find the one and only. Duncan.

"Woah Princess, its just me." he said with his arms up in defeat

"Duncan?! YOU kidnaped me?!" I said bewildered, bottle still in hand

"Uh, excuse me? kidnaped? I saved you from the Arabian army!" he said oh so egotistical

The looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds before answering.

"Saved?! SAVED?! I was never in any danger!!" I screamed

"My sources beg to differ, I heard that Gregory guy talking on the phone saying that he had the area surrounded so no one could get in or out." he countered

"That was for MY protection!!!! How could you jump to conclusions like that!!" I yelled, furious

"Well......well, uh, wh-what was I supposed to think when you agreed to him so quickly! I thought he had something holding you to it!" he exclaimed

"So what exactly was your plan then?!" I screamed

"Um, well right now we're on a train to Nebraska, and once there, we will take a plane to Mexico." he said trying to sound innocent

"You idiot!, what were you thinking?!" I screamed

"I was thinking I wanted you to be safe....uh......not that I really care about your love life anymore or anything...just that I was thinking of you..." he said shakily

"Don't you think you could have talked to me! Instead of dragging me off? I was really frightened!"I said

"Sor-ry, thought you were being held against your will much!" he exclaimed

"Well, it doesn't matter, when the train stops we'll go back and explain the misunderstanding before the situation gets out of hand." I stated taking a seat

"Yeah.....um....about that..." Duncan said

"What? How long until the next stop?" I questioned

"Well, since I thought THEY were kidnaping you, like I said before, I got us on a ride that doesn't stop until we get to Nebraska." He said

"What?! Duncan! Do you know how much trouble this is going to arouse if they don't know I'm okay?" I stated alarmed

"THAT, is the exact reason I decided to pick Mexico! That's thinking huh Princess?, Courtney?" he asked. I was already going to the front of the cabin to go through the door.

"HEY!" Duncan exclaimed getting in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To find someone who has a phone to get help, if they find out that I'm missing, the future queen of Arabia, it will be all over the news! And when they find out you're missing too, they'll think you did it, and you'll get your ass thrown in prison!" I exclaimed

"About that, Marco got me a paper from today, and look at the headline..." he said handing me a paper

The paper had the title "fiancé of prince of Arabia Kidnaped!" and in the finer print it said "former boyfriend suspect in disappearance"

"Of my God! They already found out I was missing and put it in the papers?! How long was I out?" I asked shocked

"Long enough..."Duncan purred slyly

I didn't understand at first, then it hit me.

"Duncan. I swear if you even touched my when I was unconscious I will report you to the highest of authority!!!and, and"- I started

"Chill babe, I was kidding! You got t learn to take a joke!" he said smirking

"UGH! You are so perverted!" I screamed , and walked to the other end of the cabin leaving Duncan there.

Duncan's POV

So, she wasn't being held against her will......not one of my brightest moments ever. I just didn't want her to marry him.....I guess I sort of did jump to conclusions here. I mean, what would YOU have done if you were in my position?

Maybe if I had known she was okay, then I would have talked her out of it....ah hell, why would she listen to me?! Her ex!!!

Well, there was nothing I could do about it now, no way I was going to let her go to the cops! They would never believe our story!

"Hey Courtney! Wait up!" I said running after her

"What?" she asked annoyed

"If he wasn't holding you against your will, then why did you agree to marry him? You just met the guy!" I exclaimed

"I thought you said you didn't care!!!" she spat back at me.

"Well! I think I have a right to know!" I shouted

"Well, he's a prince! Who came all the way from his home country to me! What was I supposed to do?! Decline?!" Courtney stated

"Well maybe you shouldn't have decided so quickly! Maybe there are other people that.....uh...." I then realized where I was going with this.

"Other people that what Duncan?" she asked stepping about a step closer

"other people that uh........." I started

then the train came to a sudden abrupt stop, and both me and Courtney fell on to the groung with me on top. Then a voice came on through the telecom

"Attention passengers, please stay in your seats we are only stopping for a moment to check the cross railroads, we'll be moving again soon."said the intercom

I looked down at Courtney who was giving me death glares

"Duncan. Get. Off. Of. Me.!" she seethed between clenched teeth

"I don't know I'm quite happy were I am." I purred

"Ugh!" she exclaimed pushing me off of her.

"Do I even need to remind you that I engaged Duncan?!" she screamed

"Not right now, right now you're here with me on a train." I pointed out

she scowled and walked away, this was going to be a long ride.

**REVIEW!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!! TEEHEE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Happy snow day!!!! again!!!!! :) this chapter **_**may**_** have Duncan or Courtney's POV but it's mostly going to be about everyone else's reaction. I also updated my story seven and a half seas! So update! Please!**

**Disclaimer: me own nothing**

Prince Derek's POV

I was so relieved that everything had gone off so well. My fiancé was waiting for our engagement and I would soon be ruler of my kingdom. Right now I was on my way back to my country to make the wedding preparations. Since Gregory had stayed behind, I was with my other body guard Wilbur.

"Just think Wilbur! In a few weeks I shall be crowned king of Arabia! With my beautiful queen at my side!" I exclaimed

"That is very good sir." he said blankly

Wilbur didn't seem like the kind of person who would really get excited about anything. He was obviously a body builder, because he was so large. He had no hair and always wore sunglasses. Best security money could buy, but he was also my friend. And I as his friend sensed something wrong.

'Wilbur? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Well......I was just wondering why you chose this women to be your bride so quickly." he replied

"She came to me in a childhood dream Wilbur! It must have been a calling to me, that when I saw her I would make her my bride." I said proudly.

He looked out the window of the limo we were in and sighed.

"With all respect your majesty, I used to read stories to my kids when they were young, and I remember reading once that dreams are like wishing on stars. They get you a started but the rest is up to you. Nothing is ever set in stone." he spoke.

This made me think for a moment. Had I jumped to conclusions to quickly....No! It couldn't be! She was so beautiful, and I saw her during my time of crisis.

"Well, she didn't show up at my door step; that's for sure. I went half way around the world to find her! That must have been my part right?" I asked. Wilbur simply shrugged his shoulders

Then my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Gregory

"Hello sire, I have some dire news regarding your Fiancé." I said regrettably

"What is it?" I asked worried

"She's gone missing your majesty, no one can find her." he replied

"What?!, get police on the grounds immediately!" I commanded. Which Is weird because I usually don't yell, but I was panicking.

"Already done sire, they're searching right now." he stated

"Alright good, should I return?" I asked

"No sire, it may be too dangerous, if they took your fiancé they might come for you next. You need to go back and prepare for the wedding." he reasoned

"If they don't find Ms. Courtney there will not be a wedding!" I exclaimed

"Alright Prince Derek, but bring your body guards and tell your parents of the change in schedule." he sighed

"Okay, I'm coming back, I'll be there tomorrow." I said as I hung up

"What's wrong Sire?" Wilbur asked

I couldn't answer him at first. With the thought of my beautiful bride off with some pervert or murderer I lost control of my senses and punched the seat next to me to vent out some of my anger.

"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED!" I yelled at myself "Driver! Turn around! We have to go back!" I yelled up front

"Sire! What happened?" Wilbur asked with more urgency in his voice

"Someone took her! Someone took Ms. Courtney!" I half screamed

"Then we shouldn't go back! They could come for you next!" he said

"Please, you sound just like Gregory." I stated

"I whoever took her got through our defenses once, they may be able to do it again." he reasoned

"I have a sinking feeling that whoever took her was already on the inside." I said

"Who would do such a thing?" he asked

"When I was first introduced to Courtney there was another boy there, to whom stated that he had a previous relationship with Courtney. Maybe he just didn't want to let her go so he too her." I reasoned

"Her ex, sire?" Wilbur asked

"Yes." I said calling back Gregory

"Sire?" Gregory answered

"Gregory, I have a theory about Courtney's disappearance." I stated

"What is it sire?" he questioned.

"Do you remember that boy ....uh....Duncan, who stated to be Courtney's boyfriend?" I asked

"Yes sire." he agreed

"Well is he there? Because he might have gone off with Courtney." I said

"I will check to see if he is here, and ask his piers about an alibi." he said

"Good, thank you, I'll be there soon." then I hung up again.

I then stared out the window at the Canadian country side passing by. I couldn't blame him for wanting Courtney enough to kidnap her. She was beautiful. So I would leave the prosecuting to the judge and jury. I hoped with all my heart that she was okay. At this point, I don't know what I'd do without her. Maybe Duncan felt that way about her as well. I didn't want to think about tit too hard right now. I'd be there in the morning.

**So? Drama much? Next chapter will be Duncan/Courtney. So stay tuned for that. Sorry the chapter was short, but I wanted to make the Duncan/Courtney scene longer so I'm waiting to get a fresh start on that.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE READ PLEASE!

**Omg! Totally important note!!!!!!!!!!**

**I sometimes read the stories on as well as fan fiction, and I found a writer that had some stories up from total drama island, and I realized they were plagerized from here! Word for word!!!!! **

**I'm pissed off, here's a list of the stories she's copied, and their authors: **

** Her Mask- kagome-inu5**

** Fake It All You Want- **

** Admit It- Jassabella**

** The Princess Breakout- Rcorcks95**

** Finding Jelly Losing Clothes- musicaltheathergirl-dxc4eva**

** Never Again- TellMeSomethingIDon'tKnow **

**I really like these stories and I hate to see them plagerized! :(**

**If you're a writer on fanfiction go to her account on and check to see if any of your stories have been stolen, because these are only the ones that I recognized. **

**Her account name is: milorox18**

**I really don't know if she talked to any of you about using your stories, but I'm guessing she didn't. I swear she copied and pasted them all. **

**leave me a comment about how angry you are! And if you know someone who has had a story stolen but they didn't read this message, tell them for me please. :)**

**and I'll update my stories soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ole! I welcome all the seniors and senorita to read the next chapter of my story! Ariba! :) hahahaha! **

Duncan's POV

So, as far as life on the rails goes I have to say....It SUCKS! This defiantly is going on my list as a bad idea. This along with kidnaping Courtney to supposedly save her from the Arabian prince.

Anyways, we've only been here for a day and we've discovered rats, bugs, no air conditioner, and limited food. They have a bathroom thankfully, apparently for workers and or passengers. And I would count us as passengers.

Courtney doesn't talk to me very often, and I don't blame her. She's pretty pissed at me for the whole scare. You would think she could kick anyone's ass pretty quickly for taking her but she's still really upset. The silence was awkward, and I had to talk to her eventually.

Right now it was mourning of day two of our trip. There was actually a little window that I could see through, facing the eastern horizon. I knew it was mourning when the light started pouring in through the opening when the sky first started to turn blue.

I know it sounds wusy, but I'm going over to see if Courtney wants to watch the sunrise with me. I know it is really sissy, but it may lower her temper a little. She's sleeping over on a couple of big crates, so I walk over to wake her up.

"Hey princess." I say as I shake her awake

Courtney's POV

I still can't believe the stunt that Duncan pulled. He could be put in prison for life for kidnaping! I don't know what he was thinking. I wasn't talking to him very much because I just wanted to keep to myself until we got to Nebraska and got this whole thing straightened out. I was woken up by Duncan shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, princess." he said, I slowly opened my eyes to see his teal orbs looking down at me.

"Ugh, Duncan, I prefer you call me Courtney. And what is it." I yawned. I could of yelled but I was too tired.

"I uh.....thought you may like to see something." he stammered

I was skeptical a first. I wasn't sure where he was going with this

"Come here." he continued as he extended his hand

I slowly took it as he lead me over to the other end of the cart.

"Duncan? Where are we going?" I asked looking around

"Just rust me." he said not looking back at me.

We arrived at the end of the cart with a small opening on the wall, big enough for about two or three people to see through.

"What is this?" I continued to ask

"Just look through here." Duncan said motioning towards the window.

I slowly stepped up to window and looked outside. When my eyes meet the outside my jaw dropped and I gasped. There before me was the most beautiful array of baby blue, violet, hot pink, and orange I had ever seen sewn into a lovely sunrise. Slowly creeping up to meet the mourning sky.

"I thought you may want to see this...." Duncan stated rubbing the back of his head, and gazing out the window beside me.

"Duncan! It's beautiful! I never knew you were one to watch the sunrise." I said smirking

"I'm not!!!I...just..thought you may want to see it." he quickly exclaimed

"Oh, well they say that the sunrise is more lovely when someone else is watching it with you." I reasoned

"Well, I think a sunrise is just as beautiful alone." he stated under his breath.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up again. I was looking at Duncan as he obsevered the sunset. The light was highlighting his facial features like magic. He looked so handsome in the dawn light. His eyes were just to amazing for words. I could actually see the sun in them. It made me think of how sweet he really was.

NO!!!NO! I couldn't think about him like that! I was engaged! I had to change the subject quickly before I thought about it too hard.

"Why do you do that Duncan?" I asked off the top of my head, remembering my earlier thoughts.

"Do what?" he replied

"Hide the fact that you can sometimes be a nice person!" I exclaimed

"I am NOT nice! I'm a bad ass punk!" he shouted back

"No, you're more than that. I can see it, you can be a kind caring person. But you chose to his it under being a perverted jerk!" I yelled

"Oh yeah, name one nice thing that I've done! And the incident with bunny doesn't count!" he yelled back

I couldn't come up with an answer. I could have said that him thinking of my well being and taking such risks to keep me safe were one example. Although I didn't want him to know I was actually flattered by what he did.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't have an answer that I anted to give him. Maybe he was just a bad ass punk.

"*sigh* nothing comes to mind, listen I'm going to go back over there and see what I can find off the food cart." I stated

"Whatever." he stated blankly.

Duncan's POV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! My attempt to make Courtney less mad at me, actually made the situation more awkward.

I wanted to tell her right then how much I loved her. But I couldn't swallow my damn pride enough to say it.

When I she said that a sunrise was more beautiful when you watch it with someone else, I disagreed because I was looking at HER! And she was the most beautiful thing I saw at the moment.

I blew it! And as she walked away I took one last look at the sunset, which surprisingly seemed duller than before.

** Awwwwww! Fluffy chapter!!! :) I love your reviews! :) so please keep writing to me!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

** I am soooooooooooooo bored. I have like NOTHING to do until I go to swim practice tonight, so I'm updating my story. :)**

**read and review!!!!**

* * *

Prince Derek's POV

I was back at the film lot. Authorities were already on te scene, looking for evidence that may tell us who took my Fiancé. I have been given knowledge that Courtney's ex-boyfriend was also missing. That proves that he was the one to take her.

The crime scene investigators had also found signs of struggle were Courtney had come back in. That basterd. If he hurt her, or did anything to her that she didn't want him to, I will have him locked up in this country's prison for life!

Each minute passed could be the minute that he killed her. There was no ransom note to be found, so I think that he hadn't planned on bringing her back. As I paced around my room I grew more and more stressed about her whereabouts. Than I hear a knock on the door.

"Sire?" asked Gregory from the other side of the door.

"Yes, yes come in Gregory." I replied as Gregory came in.

"You must not worry yourself sire, all this stress is bad for you." he stated cooly.

"How can I not be stressed!! My Fiancé is in the hands of a juvenilely classed delinquent! Or worse, DEAD!" I exclaimed sitting down on the couch.

"I wouldn't think that way sire, I'm sure that boy will not do anything rash." Gregory breathed

"Maybe I am over reacting, but I feel like it's my fault; I should have been here to protect her myself." I admitted.

"You're the heir to the thrown of Arabia, you are more important." Gregory sighed

"What is that supposed to mean?" I inquired

"Well......It's time to face some facts Derek, this much publicity in a foreign country is unnecessary, you're better off just finding another bride. I'm sorry sire." Gregory stated

I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Surely you jest Gregory, I can't just leave her!" I exclaimed

"it's the best thing for you, and the best thing for your country." he repeated

"But you said it yourself, he wouldn't do anything rash to her" I argued

"I believe I mislead you sire, he very well could have killed her by now. I spoke with the authorities and they looked up this young man's files. He seems to have many problems with the law." Gregory stated

"I...I-can't believe it." he stated putting my hands on my face.

"I'm sorry sire, we're returning to Arabia tomorrow." Gregory said starting to walk out.

"This means I have to marry that other Princess doesn't it?" I muttered under my breath.

"Your father said that you don't have to for another month, he thought you'd be pretty broken up about this." Gregory sighed

"Oh! And before I go...." Gregory started. Lying a police evidence bag on my lap.

"The police found the engagement ring that you gave to your Fiancé, so it's not a total loss." he continued.

I couldn't speak, I just stared at the beautiful rock inside of the plastic. The one that once was worn by my Courtney. But is now evidence in her disappearance.

I stayed staring at the bag for ten more minutes until I decided to get up. Walking out side I was lost in my thoughts. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be my dream girl! If I ever see that Mohawk wearing in great I'll kill him with my bear hands. What Wilbur had said to my started to pop into my head until. POW! I ran into another walking pedestrian.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the person I had walked into. The voice sounded feminine.

"Oh, It's quite alright, I should have been watching"–I stopped when I got a look at her face.

She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair tied back, revealing more of her face. As my green eyes meet her hazel I noticed that she had tears on her face and in her eyes.

"Excuse me miss...uh..." I stuttered getting up.

"Bridgette." she squeaked

"Bridgette, not that it is any of my business but...is something wrong?" I asked

"Oh, well..my boyfriend, Geoff, he's so insensitive! I broke up with him." she half sobbed

"I'm sorry to hear about that." I replied

"You're sorry, I should be telling you that I'm sorry about Courtney." she stated

I looked down and sighed

"OH! I'm sorry, too personal." she said quickly.

"It's quite alright." I replied

"Listen, I have to go, pleasure meeting you Prince Derek." she said giving a slight bow and waking away.

After she was gone I smirked to myself. We do not really bow to each other in Arabia so I thought that was rather humorous. Good to have a little humor when your life has crumbled apart while you were trying to fix it.

* * *

**Short chapter...sorry. This was just sort of a filler chapter. I have sort of an idea on were I'm going with this, but ideas are accepted. :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**:) next chapter! Stay tuned after this because I'm also going to leave an important author's note after this chapter! It's about something REALLY important! **

Courtney's POV

I didn't know where I was. All I could see was dark. This wasn't you're average everyday darkness, it made me fell empty and scarred. Like there was nothing left in the world for me. I was terrified so I tried calling out

"Hello? Is anyone here!" I yelled out.

"I am" a voice called out surprisingly calmly.

I whip-lashed my head around to see who had called to me. I only saw darkness. And emptiness.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded

Suddenly I backed up into the arms of another person in here with me. Startled I looked up to see teal eye staring at me.

"Duncan? Where are we and what are you doing here?" I stuttered

"Courtney, I've always been here. And I always will be." he stated taking me hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked stunned. Looking him in the face, I was amazed by how soft his face looked. Almost like an angel's. His piercings sparkled, even with no light. His eyes seemed so warm and inviting, like a warm lake on a hot summer's day.

"Courtney, dear?" came another voice of someone here with us.

I quickly turned around to see my fiancé walking up to me smiling.

"Honey, we have to go." he stated taking me away from Duncan. He looked crushed when our hands parted.

"Courtney.....don't go." Duncan choked

"I...I .... Derek, where are we?" I asked looking back to Duncan.

"We're to be married! Don't you remember?" he chuckled. "Come, the recital is soon."

"now? But I'm not dressed and I have no idea where we are!" I reasoned

"Why you silly, yes you are dressed!" he replied

I looked down at myself I was suddenly wearing a pure white cream dress I had never seen before. It was a sleeveless with a crystal incrusted brim. With a frilly end.

"H-how did I?" I stuttered

"Come now, we don't want to be late!" he exclaimed happily.

As he started to pull me away I heard my named being called by Duncan

"Princess! Please don't go! I need you!" he cried

I only looked back at him. He had so much hurt in his face and tears in his eyes. I didn't know that he cared this much.

"Duncan, I-I can't" I replied

"Yes you can! You always could!" he sobbed

I didn't respond. He looked like he was really hurting. Then he started to fade away, calling my name.

_Courtney.......Courtney.....COURTNEY!!!!!!!!_

*back to reality* (that was dream in case you haven't already noticed)

"Courtney....Courtney....Courtney" Duncan chatted while trying to shake me awake. Then I realized it had all been a dream.

"D-Duncan?" I stammered

"Yeah, It's me. You were having some sort of nightmare." he stated

"Yeah, I was." I replied blankly

"You okay, you seem a little shaken up." he asked with a hint a concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine! I just need some fresh air." I exclaimed squeezing around him and going over to an open window.

I looked out the window to see that it was about afternoon, and the scenic country side was rolling on by. There were lots of wild flowers, grouped together like a mosaic. Painted under the distant planes. Wait planes????

"Duncan? Where are we?" I asked anxious

"Close to our stop......we should be there tonight." he half whispered

Finally things would be back to normal! I could go back to Derek and everything would be right again.

Duncan's POV

sigh. So my plan didn't work. Princess is going off with prince charming and I'm going to be stuck in prison on kidnap ing charges. Well, Princess said she wouldn't press charges.....but still this sucks!!!!

"Hey Courtney..." I started

"Yeah." she replied not looking back from the window.

"I just wanted to know if...." I began

"If what...." she said suddenly getting curious and coming down from the window.

"If...we could still be friends....in light of....recent events.." I continued

"Oh...." she replied

"*sigh* It's okay if you never want to speak to me again, I just wanted to know if we could like not _totally _hate each other." I said

"I'm not going to hate you Duncan, I may dislike you but I'm not going to hate you." She replied

that lifted my spirits more than she probably intended it to. But hey, I was happy she didn't hate me.

-to be continued-

**So like I said stay tuned because there's an author's note coming up RIGHT after this! :)**

**Review to THIS chapter too though!!!!!! **


	11. Imprtant Author's Note! plz read!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!: I had a dream last night that inspired me to come up with the idea for my next story. **

**I'm not going to tell you what it is about yet, so the reason I'm telling you this is because I'm unsure of what couple to put in....so vote in you review. Or PM me. **

**Here is what I will tell you about my story.**

** takes place during highschool.(TDI/A/M never happened)**

** NOT supernatural or science-fiction**

** mainly couple based. **

**I can also tell you that this is going to be the most EPIC story in the history of stories!!!!! I think it's cool that it came to me In a dream :) the couples to pick from are:**

**Trent x Courtney(the original couple in my dream)**

**Courtney x Duncan **

**Courtney x Justin **

**Gwen x Trent**

**DO NOT ask me to write a Duncan x Gwen story! I am NOT a supporter of that couple! :(**

**so review and tell me what couple I should put in! I won't start this story until I finish my other two. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll!** **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy....and lazy...... so I'm going to try and make this chapter longer.**

**I decided on Trent x Courtney being the couple for my next story. :) this story like my other one is slowly winding down. **

Derek's POV

so that girl that I ran into the other day, Bridgette, and I have actually grown pretty close. Turns out we have a lot in common. Yes I know that I shouldn't be talking with other girls right now,, but it's been a week since Courtney went missing and I am no longer enagaed.

I feel like I can actually talk to her without feeling pressured to say the right thing. Being prince o my country that is really important to do. Don't get me wrong, she's very beautiful, but I don't think about her romantically. I mean that would be improper. Right? Well, I guess it was also improper to come half way around the world to propose to a girl I had never meant before.

Right now we were talking in the studio. Gregory had told me that we would be returning to Arabia tomorrow. Although I felt bad to leave without spending some time with my new found friend.

"So, Prince Derek," Bridgette started

"Please, call me Derek. I may be a prince, but I'm still a teenager" I joked

"So _Derek_" Bridgette chuckled "do they have surfing where you're from by any chance?" she questioned

"Surfing?" I asked puzzled

"Sorry, I knew I was going out on a limb there, but I was curious." she stuttered turning red.

"Wait, wait. Is that what they call wave sliding here?" I asked

"Yeah!" She exclaimed

"Oh! heavens yes! I used to go up to the coast all the time with my family.......and of course twenty or so guards......but anyways, when I was young my mother taught me how to wave slide" I stated

"Really? My brother taught me. We grew up by the shores. Do you still surf?" she continued

"Not really.....after my mother passed on a stopped because...it wasn't the same without her.." I whispered

"oh my gosh....I'm sorry." she also whispered

"That's alright. Hey, why were you crying the other day again?" I questioned. I never really got the full story.

"Oh.....I was just breaking up with my boyfriend. He was being a jerk." she sighed

" I am sorry to hear that. I guess we're both sort of in a relationship hole." I joked

she giggled. Her laugh was so cute. But then she stopped suddenly.

"Sorry, I know that you're sort of hurt about Courtney...." she reasoned

"To tell you the truth, I think I jumped to conclusions too quickly." he reasoned back.

'Bridgette please report to the studio, Bridgette to the studio please' said the intercom.

"Oh that's me....I uh, got to go, Bye!" she stuttered walking backwards right into a wall.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah I uh, I'm fine" she stuttered again still looking at me. She was feeling around the wall. Then I realized what she was doing.

"Excuse me, but you didn't run into a door...you ran into a wall.." I chuckled. She then turned bright red.

"Oh, I knew that." She laughed still blushing. She finally did find a door a went out. Then I wondered, are all girls in this country shy and clumsy?

Duncan's POV

The train had stopped in Nebraska. Whoopie. I'm counting down the moments until the police are going to bust my ass. Courtney seems anxious to get off the train, of course so she can go to her prince. Hmpf! Bet he already has forgotten all about her. Yeah, then she'll come running back to me.

"Duncan? How are we going to get off without being caught as stowaways?" she questioned bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, same way I got you on, this is the luggage containment unit, the door is over there." I stated

"You carried my in?" she questioned

"Well I wasn't going to throw you." I stated

"Whatever, lets get out of here." she continued

we proceeded to make our way through the small opening. it lead through the carts and onto the main platform. I looked aroung to see that the coast was clear than I slid out. Courtney was behind me and did the same.

"Okay, so now we need to go to the police and tell them I'm okay." Courtney stated

"Woah! hold up there Princess!" I said grabbing her arm.

"What? this is a public place! we'll blend right in." she reasoned

"It's not that, if we go to the police they'll arrest me on spot for 'kidnaping you'" I explained

"Just let me explain he situation, this was all just a big misunderstanding." she said pulling her arm back.

"Yeah but......." I started then I saw a newspaper headline with Courtney's name on it. I walked over to pick it up.

"But what Duncan?" she asked

"Shhh! wait a minute I'm reading!" I exclaimed

"Wow! mark it in the history books, you. reading." she stated sarcastically. "and keep it down, we don't want to attract attention."

"Well, look at this" I said handing her the newspaper.

'fiance of Prince Derek and future queen of Arabia kidnaped by ex-boyfriend.'

she stared at the headline for a moment, puzzled, then looked to me.

"Yeah, they were proabaly going to put this in the newspapers Duncan." she stated

"Obviously, but look at the rest of the article." I reasoned

she took the newspaper and bean reading. I saw her eyes grow wide I knew she had read the same thing as me.

'Prince declares possibly dead, and calls off all search for her. he plans on returning to his home country soon.'

"He-he thinks I'm dead?" she stuttered

"Yeah, appearantly he thinks I 'wanted you to stay so badly that I put your life on the line'" I quoted

"You did, didn't you?" she seethed

"You almost killed me by bringing me away, we could have been killed by a train crash, or,or, whatever you druged me with to keep me asleep! I could have O.! " she exclaimed

"Please, like you were in any danger, and I DIDN'T drug you. you fell asleep." I spat back

"Ugh! you don't even care!" she exclaimed. people were starting to stare. but we didn't give a care. **(A/N: RYHME!)**

"I never said I didn't care!" I replied

"Well you sure never said you did!" Courtney argued

"Well maybe I don't!" I shouted. I didn't know where that came from. she just made me so angry! I didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did.

"Fine, you can go where ever the hell you please. but I'm going to the authorities." she stated walking away. She turned away pretty quickly but I saw the tears in her eyes. I couldn't go to her now. If she wanted to be with her prince then I wasn't going to stop her. good ridance. I'll just live on the lamb until this whole thing blows over. Yah. Courtney was sure to say that I kidnaped her, the cops will porbably be after me in a week or so.

As I stood in the middle of the train station, faces passing by, a million eyes were on me. All I could think about was one thing.

The prince had stolen my princess.

* * *

**hahahahaha! cliffhanger! will Courtney accuse Duncan of kidnaping? will she marry Derek? does Derek have a thing for Bridgette? all these questions will be answered if you...................**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

** Okay! Don't kill me because I haven't been updating! :( **

** Like I said before I'm just lazy.....I'm writing this really late, but I'm going to try and squeeze it in. :)**

Courtney's POV

Duncan had some nerve! Who could possibly be so stupid?! Oh, that's right him!

These thoughts clouded my mind, he just made me so angry! I was walking away from him as quickly as possible to the nearest authorities office. In my inner rant a accidently bumped into someone I didn't see coming.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there.." I explained getting up.

"No harm done ma'am-

He was cut off when he realized who I was. Now that I look at him he had on a blue uniform with many police badges. What luck...running into a cop....

"Hey, I've seen your face......" he started

"Yeah, I was the girl from the reality show that went missing." I explained

"Oh heavens you're Courtney! Dear! We should get you down to the station." he finished

"Thank you sir." I thanked as we went off down towards the stations security. As we walked I couldn't shake this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was I nervous to go back? To see Derek? Maybe he had forgotten about me...

_Lets hope so_

Who said that?!

_I did, I'm you're thoughts_

okay.....why are you here?

_To tell you that you need to go to Duncan!_

Hell no! Why would I do that!

_Because you lllooovvveee him!_

I do NOT!

_Trust me, I'm YOU I know..._

"Uh....miss?" The police officer asked breaking me out of my trance

"Oh yes officer?" I asked looking around the room. We had arrived at the office, it was casual for a station. White walls with wooden seats and the occasional flower pot and reception desk.

"Please, call me rob." he replied

"Okay" I sighed

"Hey Bill! Call the total drama people and tell them that we found there missing girl!" he exclaimed

"Sure thing boss!" Who I suspected was Bill replied from another room.

"Now dear, why don't you tell what happened to you." He suggested

"Well, Rob, I......" I trailed off. Did I really want to rat Duncan out?

"It's okay dear, we know that Duncan took you, just tell us what happened after that." he reassured.

"Duncan didn't take me!" I suddenly exclaimed

"Oh! Then who did?" he asked

_Yeah Courtney who did??????? _my inner voice said sarcastically

you tell me!!!!

"Uh, I didn't see his face, and he didn't speak English...." I lied

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" he questioned

"Yeah, when he-he took me, he was we-wearing a black mask." I started to fake sob for effect.

"I'm sorry to make you talk about this but we need to know." he said sympathetically

"O-okay, he tied me up and put me into a bag, I swear I couldn't see anything." I lied AGAIN

"Thank you, someone should be here to pick you up soon." he replied

"Thank you Rob." I said as he left.

I can't believe I had just lied to a police officer to save Duncan's butt. I thought I just got through telling myself I hated him! Well, once I get back there's a good and a bad side. The good thing is I won't have to think about HIM anymore....and the bad thing is.....

Then it hit me..... I would never be able to see Duncan again.

I mean. I was mad but......that last talk we had was really good-bye...for good.........

What have I done?

Prince Derek's POV

I was just about ready to go to the airport to go back to Arabia. The help was taking the rest of my luggage. One thing I hadn't thought over while being here is what I would do if she had said no, or if for some other reason we weren't going to be wed.

My thoughts were blank, my mind empty. Like the sequence of events that had occurred had completely blocked any thought at all. I had this deep stomach wrenching feeling in my gut that annoyed me to end. I had only felt this once before...when my mother died....

"Knock knock." Bridgette said coming in

"Oh, hello." I replied

"Hey." she said again

"So...what are you going to do now?" she asked

"I honestly don't know.." I replied

"Well....what do you want to do?" she asked again

"I kind of.....want to stay here..." I said looking up at her. She looked back and blushed slightly.

"I...never really had a lot of friends my own age outside of my family before.." I admitted

"Never?! That's terrible!" she exclaimed

"Well, being prince there aren't a lot of people my parents will trust besides the help." I explained

"....you trust me right?" she asked

her question took me aback for a moment. I did trust her didn't I? I'm usually not able to make friends.

"Of course I do, you're like my best friend." I stated

"Really?" she giggled

"Well....I don't have a lot of friends...except for Gregory, he's my friend." I said

well I defiantly count you as a friend." she said as she came over to me. She embraced me in a hug which I quickly returned. Her hair felt so soft, and her body so warm...there were no friends outside of help in my world. Anyone else would be someone to marry.

I don't know what came over me, but the second I looked down into her hazel eyes I couldn't control myself. I kissed her.

She seemed shocked at first, but quickly kissed back. Maybe this is what Wilbur meant. After a minute or two we broke apart.

"Uh....still friends?" I asked

"Yeah, still friends." she replied still in my arms

"Pretty good friends if you ask me..." someone said at the doorway, it was Geoff

"Geoff!" she exclaimed

"Bridgette! How could you?!" he exclaimed stepping in.

"We broke up Geoff! I'm not _your_ girlfriend anymore!" she snapped

"We. Did. Not. Break. Up.!" he exclaimed

"Yes Geoff, I broke with you." she said again

He then came into the room farther and grabbed her arm. Hard. That cracked it.

"Hey! You let go of her!" I exclaimed

"I don't have to do what _you_ tell me, I'm not from Arabia!" he exclaimed still gripping her arm.

"And she is not a servant to you!" I spat back

He glanced down at Bridgette who was currently trying to free herself. He threw her towards me and I caught her before we both fell over.

"Fine. But what about your Princess??" He erupted

"She's gone." I explained

"Not true, that's why I came down here int eh first place. They found her." he snapped

"They......she's alive?" I questioned

"Yeah, found in at a train station in America, she wasn't kidnaped by Duncan ether. Just some foreign dude. She's coming back!" he exclaimed

I didn't believe it, she was on her way back now. The girl who I had previously loved and to whom I thought was dead was coming back. We were going to be married.

Once Geoff had stormed out Bridgette thanked me, and we agreed that we wouldn't tell Courtney about the kiss. When she was gone, that feeling in the pit of my stomach came back.

!**!IMPORTANT!! **

**I want to try and get up to 100 reviews on this story, for all of you who are already reviewing I just want to say that I love you :) **

**But I know that there are people that read this and don't review.... so I'm counting on you guys to help this story get up to one hundred reviews! **

**The person who is my 100****th**** reviewer will get a exclusive sneak peek at my next story. Which, I must say is going to be awesome! The couple is going to be TrentxCourtney but the plot of the story is really cool. **

**SO REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!!! so I finished my Seven and a Half Seas story and I'll probably Finish this story in ether this chapter or the next. **

**As you know, I am trying to get one-hundred reviews for this story and the person who is my one-hundredth reviewer gets an exclusive look into my next story which I believe is going to be epic! But I don't know because I am not my readers.**

**Disclaimer: me own nothing**

Duncan's POV

Okay, being a Fugitive day one. I'm still in a pickle of what to do next.

After getting out of the station I didn't know where to go. Back to the studios? No, I would get arrested by the Arabian authorities! My house? No, I would get arrested by the Canadian authorities! Damn. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_If you were arrested and taken to Arabia you'd be closer to Princess....._

"Shut up! I don't need her anymore!" I told my inner voice

_You don't_ need_ her, but you_ want_ her..._

"so not true" I replied

_trust me! I'm you! And we wouldn't let some fancy-ass prince take away Our Courtney!_

"She's my Courtney!!" I exclaimed

_ah-ha! You DO still want her!_

"Yeah...I mean no! That part of y life is done! She doesn't even want ME anymore...except put in prison.." I retorted

_maybe not...look over to you right.. _The voice faded out and disappeared....weird.

Reluctantly I looked to my right to find a newspaper machine. The headlines read "missing reality show girl found." Great! What did she refer to me as? Freak? Jerk? Jack-ass?

I read on a little until I found a quote from her when the police found her. It read:

"I didn't see his face, and he was speaking a language I didn't understand."

I couldn't believe it.... she didn't sell me out. She LIED to police to cover my butt! I thought she hated me! She was waiting for a chance to get me in jail!

This threw my mind into a frenzy of questions. Does she still like me? If she did why did she go back to Derek? Does she want me to follow her?

No! I can't follow her back! That's so stupid! One, everyone will want an explanation to where I've been and two, she would think I'm a creeper! A desperate Creeper!

I grunted in horrible confusion and kicked down a trash can standing next to me.

"Damn! Why is this so complicated!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I shouldn't even care anymore. But why do I care so Damn much??!!

But the most important question that popped up was.. Do I still love her? The answer...as much as I hate to admit it......was yes

Courtney's POV

After I had metaphorically assaulted by the press I was finally on my way back. I can't believe I lied to the police just to cover for Duncan! Why did I do that? Well whatever the reason it didn't matter now because that part of my life was over. At least I hope.

"Miss!" the driver exclaimed

"Oh sorry...I wasn't listening.." I just realized that I had dozed of looking out the window thinking about Dun-....HIM!

"I said you have no idea how much Derek has grieved about you're disappearance miss Courtney." he said.

"Really?" I asked. I had expected this, but I was just trying to make conversation.

"Oh! Heaven's yes! He'll be so excited to see you!" he exclaimed

I guess he hadn't forgotten about my after all. Maybe this was going to work out after all. Maybe. I looked out the window again, it was getting late and the sun was starting to set. One glance at the sight made me think back to that scene in the cart.

No! No! Don't think about him again! I needed to stop thinking about him now or else I would never get over it.

So to clear my mind I started to drift off to sleep. It took awhile because my stomach was empty and my mind was full. And when your stomach is empty and your mind is full it can be hard to sleep. **(A/N anyone who can figure out where I got that from gets major props ;)**

I must have fallen asleep at one point because the next thing I know, I'm back at the studios with all the cast members at the side of the limo.

I woke up slowly as they opened the door. And frantically asked my questions

"Omg! Courtney! We were so worried about you!" Katie screeched

"Yeah! We thought you like died!" Sadie exclaimed

"What did the kidnappers do to you hon?" Lashawna asked

"Whoa, whoa guys! Lets give the girl some air. She's probably really freaked out right now." DJ reasoned

Thank you DJ! I was finally able to exit the vehicle. But I didn't get very far until I was being crushed by a 296 pound bag of sunshine.

"Whoo-hooo! You're alive! I knew you would make it!" He exclaimed

"O-ow-Owen! C-c-c-an't breathe!" I squeaked out.

"What? Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed putting me down.

"We were all really worried about you Courtney, at first we thought Duncan took you." Gwen explained

"No....it wasn't him....." I lied

"Yeah, I guess he wouldn't do something so crazy." DJ reasoned

"Courtney! How did you escape? Wicked kung-fu? I remember when I attacked my Algebra teacher because he wouldn't let me have a pet snake in the classroom and he tried putting him outside, but Explosivo showed him!" Izzy yelled

"Okay....well back to important matters....there's someone who really wants to see you." Bridgette explained

"Yeah! Where's Derek?" I asked eager to see him again.

"He's in the room we let him stay in." she explained

"Wow, he stayed here?....just for me?" I asked incrediously I thought I was going to meet him in his home country. I didn't expect him to be here.

"Of course he did! Come on! He probably wants to see you!" Bridgette said pulling me away from the crowd.

Once we made it out of eyesight I tried t make small talk as we walked.

"So....what have I missed since I was gone?" I asked

"Oh...well.....not a lot but...me and Geoff broke up.." she half whispered

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed "you two were so good together!"

"It may have looked that way from your point of view, but trust me, he's a bigger jerk than he seems." she explained

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, don't hate me but I talked to Derek and he was really sweet and supportive about it." she reassured

"You and Derek talked?" I asked

"Yeah....we actually came pretty good friends.....we have a lot in common. Did you know he used to surf?" she questioned

I looked at her skeptically before she said:

"Oh! Sorry! He's YOUR fiance not mine! Sorry!" she exclaimed

"....it's okay.....I'm glad he wasn't a complete mess while I was gone." I said

"Oh, he was, he was pretty broken up about it, but he's so happy you're safe. And you're lucky to have him." the last part she half whispered

We arrived at Derek's were he was already outside pacing around his room in thought. I didn't want to just stand there because I as so excited to see him again. That's at least what I kept telling myself.

"Derek!" I exclaimed running up to him

"Courtney?!' he asked incrediously

We embraced in a hug. He spun me around the room a few time before finally putting me down and kissing me with passion.

"Courtney! I'm so sorry I left! I should have been here to protect you myself!" he exclaimed

"It's not your fault! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed

We kissed again. His kisses were different than Duncan's. not better but different. I wasn't lying when I said that I missed him. I did. I may have only known him for a short time, but I did feel an attachment to him. Was it love? Maybe.

"I hope I wasn't too much trouble.." I trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned

"You know, on you and stuff. Bridgette told me you were really broken up." I explained

"It wasn't your fault Courtney, and was worried but that doesn't matter anymore because you're here." he explained

"Yeah, I guess. So...... Bridgette told me that you two became friends." I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, we did. She's was also pretty upset about her boyfriend Geoff. We talked and...yeah" he answered.

"So...it wasn't Duncan who took you then?" he continued

"No, it wasn't." I lied AGAIN. But a tear did start to form in my eye.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you talk about it." he exclaimed

I looked up into his deep green eyes and smiled, how could I not love him when he was so caring?

Was it because I still had feelings for Duncan? No. That couldn't be it. I love Derek, He's Handsome, and sweet, and....and.....the complete opposite of Duncan in terms of personality.

So did I still love Duncan? The answer, as much as I hate to admit it, may be yes.

**I'm going to stop here because ADVENTURE TIME is on.**

**This was just A FILLER CHAPTER the next chapter will be the last. So review so I can finish this story! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews I've gotten for the last chapter and this story in general. You guys are the best!!! :) **

** And just fir the hack of it, I already gave my one-hundredth reviewer a sneak-peek of my next story.....so I'm going to post it at the end of this story too! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: my own nothing**

*the next day*

Courtney's POV

After a night's sleep I got a moment to take in all that had happened in the last week. From Derek's first arrival to Duncan to coming back here. I never realized until now that it was so much to take in.

This morning I couldn't even get out of bed, just thinking everything over has taken so much out of me. Finally when I did I still felt completely drained. Physically and emotionally. This was so weird. I thought that I was happy to be marring Derek, he was so handsome and kind like a dream.

But as much as I wish I wasn't like I told myself yesterday........I was still in love with Duncan. I felt so guilty marring Derek when my heart was in a different place. How it could possibly be there is beyond me.

_What the hell do you mean?!?!?!?_

What do you mean??" I yelled to my inner voice

_what mean is that you know perfectly well why you're still in love with Duncan._

Oh yeah? how?

_You never fell out of love with him........_

Yeah, that's exactly how I felt when he kidnaped me and took me on a train ride to hell!!

_Maybe! But me, the little thoughts in the bottom of your heart were touched by this, and you know it!!!!_

Why would I be flattered by what he did?!

_Because, you...WE, learned that he would go just that far to unsure your safety....that he would risk the jail time just for YOUR protection, because he loves you._

My inner thoughts went away at that moment. I never looked at it that way. He did think I was in trouble and was trying to protect me.....not very well-planned but still. The other guys I've dated wouldn't have done anything compared to what Duncan did for my safety.

I'm so stupid! He did all this for me and I treated him like crap! At least I didn't rat him out. If I had done that, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. But still he probably never going to forgive me.

Well I don't think there's too much I can do about it now.

When I got outside I didn't even try to eat because the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't allow me to. All these emotions are just messing with my health now. Maybe I should take a walk.

Before I could grab my olive green jacket to go outside I heard someone screaming from the other room....I think it was Izzy.

_Crash!!!!!_

I ran into the next room to see, what a surprise, Izzy throwing some sort of fit. There was that blonde intern hiding under a table cowering in fear.

"I want to know who stole my fat-free twinkie!!" she shouted.

Not wanting to get involved I just poked my head in, hoping not to be found by the insane red-head.

"Where is my twinkie intern!!" she exclaimed as she discovered the poor kid when lifting up the entire table form the ground and throwing it to the side.

"I DON'T know!!" he exclaimed covering his face

"I need my fat-free twinkie! Or else I'll get cranky!" she yelled again

like that was possible! She was already pretty cranky! Then suddenly a wrapped sponge cake fell out of her pocket. She noticed then calmed down.

"Oh! Haha there It is! Thanks for the help intern!" she said calmly walking away.

Weird I thought to myself as I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. It was pretty warm but with a slight breeze. Walking through the production studios and out into the yard I happened upon Derek and Bridgette sitting together by the studios seven building.

Since I was on a role with eavesdropping today, I snuck around to a place where I could listen to them unseen.

"So...King huh?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah, that must be a big thing here because everyone is talking to me about it." he explained

"Well, here not everyone grows up to be that powerful over there home country." she joked

"Well, growing up for me, it just seemed like something that was going to happen..I never really thought about it much." he said

"I would be so stressed out trying to run a country, I don't think I'd be able to do it." Bridgette said

"I think you would....you'd always have a king there to rule beside you." Derek reasoned

at that comment Bridgette blushed but smiled. Derek wasn't kidding when he said that they had become great friends. I...just didn't know that they would be this close.

"I don't think I'll be much more than Queen of the waves." Bridgette explained

"Well, that's not bad. But don't fool yourself, you're much more than that." Derek half whispered

Bridgette again blushed, she must really like him. Not just like him but like-like him....

"It's going to be really different when you leave you know.." Bridgette sighed

"Yeah....I'm going to miss you a bunch too." he replied

I saw them looking at each other ans they almost seemed sad that they were leaving each other. Normally I would be mad for someone that I was supposed to marring being so close to another girl. But I wasn't because I knew what I had to do.

Duncan's POV

I decided that I was going to go try to apologize to Courtney for everything that I put her through. At least then we could leave on a better note than the last time we met. I just couldn't go through life knowing that the first girl I had really loved, like seriously loved had last seen me on that note. And all the stress I had put her through was probably killing her.

She enough to worry about what with her "prince" I may have emotionally killed her. Man, I sound like such a mush. I guess that comes with the whole love thing....

I pulled up a cab driver from the side of the road.

"Hey! Can you drive me to the total drama studios?" I asked

Courtney's POV

When Derek walked into the studios again I knew it was now or never.

"Derek?" I called

"What is it love?" he replied

"I need to talk to you." I explained walking him into my room. He took a seat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned

I waited a while, trying to find the words.

"I'm just going to come right out and say this.......you love her don't you?" I questioned

He just sat there for a moment, taking in what I meant.

"Why, of course not, YOU are my fiance...my heart belongs to you." he reassured taking my hands.

"Well....I'm going to have to give it back because....well, I do love you very much..but there's someone else as well." I tried to explain

"I don't think I understand.." he replied

"Derek, we all should have a chance to find true love, when you came here for me, you found Bridgette, I think fate wants you two to be together." I said

"But, the dream I had lead to you." he insisted

"Which lead you to Bridgette." I countered

He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair before continuing.

"But....who is your 'someone else'" he inquired

"Duncan, I thought of him as stupid when he first took me- I started but Derek cut me off.

"WAIT! It was Duncan that took you?!" Derek exclaimed

"Yes, but...only because he got his facts mixed up and he thought I was in danger. I didn't see it at first but I can see it now, he only did that out of love." I explained

"You do you him, don't you" he asked smiling

"Yes, and I can't marry knowing that because of me three people are unhappy." I said taking off the ring and putting it into Derek's hand.

"This way I can at least make two people very happy." I half whispered closing Derek's hand around the ring.

"Courtney.....I don't know what to say.." Derek stuttered sitting there aw-struck.

"You don't need to say anything more here, but I think there's some things you need to say to Bridgette." I giggled

"Thank you Courtney, I won't forget this." he promised

"Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a certain delinquent." I said heading out the door.

Derek's POV

Had that really just happened? My fiancé left for her ex-boyfriend and I'm going to propose to Bridgette. Crazy North Americans

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed finding her in her room

"Derek?" she asked confused

I ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, she seemed confused but I didn't care. I kissed her.

"Derek?! Why?-

"Bridgette, I now realize that fate wanted US to be together! Courtney left so that we mat be married! She went to find Duncan because she loves him." I exclaimed

She stood there staring at me like I had three heads. Crap. Had I come on too strong? I hope she doesn't think I'm desperate.

"Derek....are you proposing to me?" I asked softly

"Yes....yes I am." I said pulling out the ring from my pocket.

"Bridgette, will you marry me?" I asked as I got down on one knee, which I picked up from watching TV in this country.

"...........of course!" she exclaimed coming down to my level and hugging my tightly.

"I'll never forget this Courtney" I thought to myself.

Courtney's POV

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to find Duncan. But there was nothing stopping me from trying. I walked outside the studios and just kept walking and walking and walking. Hoping that the next corner I turned I would find him.

Walking was not going to be a very effective way to cover distance. Luckily I saw a cab driving down the way and flagged it over. When it stopped I noticed that there was another person in the cab looking at me.

This person slowly got out of the car. Then I saw his green Mohawk and I knew I had found him.

"Duncan!" I exclaimed running towards him

"Courtney!" he exclaimed running as well

we met half way and before ether one of us could get another word in he picked me up and spun me around until I felt dizzy. When he put me down I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He looked confused so I pulled back, explaining time.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry I was so horrible to you! You were just trying to help and- he cut me off

"YOU'RE sorry! How is this your fault! I was the reckless one and you were right! I could have gotten you killed!" he exclaimed

"Yeah but you risked a lifetime in jail just to keep me safe!" I countered

"Do you forgive me?" we BOTH asked in unison

"Of course I do! I love you!" we both said in unison again

"What about Derek?" Duncan asked

"He's with someone else now...courtesy of me." I said cheery

"You gave up being Queen for me?" he asked

"Of course" I replied

he kissed the top of my head and we stood there for another five minuted just kissing and staring at one another. I guess this is what it feels like to be in love.

Yes boys and girls, this story about the prince and his princess turned out well for all and everyone involved. The end.

**Epilogue: (like always) Bridgette and Derek got married and are doing a great job running Arabia together. Duncan and Courtney also married about six years later. That really fat princess that I mentioned before fell off a cliff and was eaten by sharks. Um......and...um....well, it's mostly a happy ending! :)**

**Love and Happy ending! So what do you guys think? Please review!**

** Here's the plot for my next Trent x Courtney story.**

**Courtney and Trent are there highschool's power couple. So much in love it's almost unbelievable. It makes the school jerk Heather sick because she thinks that should be her with the hottest and cutest guy in school. And, quincidently Duncan wants to go out with "Princess" so he calls her. But both of them refused to be with anyone else except each other. So Heather and Duncan join together to break up these love birds for good. Heather blackmails Trent and threatens to send the picture to everyone in school unless he dumps Courtney and never speaks to her again, so he can go out with her. And until Duncan can catch her as the rebound guy. Will there love last? Will Courtney find out of hHeather's plans? I don't know.....**

**What do you think? :)**


End file.
